


Internal Combustion and Pastel Lies

by letssendacountrysomecupcakes



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drug use in the context of BLI, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letssendacountrysomecupcakes/pseuds/letssendacountrysomecupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is one of BLI's dogs, and he thinks he's doing well and moving up the ranks. But what will happen when he gets sent on a mission to infiltrate the notorious Killjoys and bring them down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Frank walks down the white halls of the corporate building in the center of Battery City. He’s calm and content, going to see his superiors about a new task he’s been set to. He knows this is good. A new task is usually more demanding than the last, meaning he’s moving up. Crossing the hall, he knocks on the office door. To even be here means he’s very highly regarded by the company, and he’s pleased with that.  
“Come in,” says a booming voice he knows to be Korse, one of the highest people in the company. He walks in quickly as instructed, keeping his back straight and his head high. He tries to exude confidence. To get ahead you have to be confident, and good at following orders. You have to carry yourself as such for people to take you seriously.  
“Sir?” Frank knows his tone indicates that he’s asking what his task is. He practiced it before this, hoping to make a better impression on Korse.  
“Sit down, Frank.” Korse motions to a chair in front of his desk, and Frank sits carefully. “Your task is one of the most important we’ve given yet. I have to know that you can do it and are comfortable with it.” Frank nods in understanding and waits for Korse to continue. “You need to infiltrate the Killjoys. Make them think you’re one of them, that you just escaped the city. Give us the information you get from them.”  
“Yes, sir. I can do it.” Frank is confident. He’s going to follow orders and bring the criminals down. They’ve upset the city so many times, and Frank can’t see why anyone would try and disturb the peace Battery City brings! Korse nods.  
“Good. We’ll send you out shortly, you won’t have your gun, and you have to look and act like you’ve escaped.” Frank nods and widens his eyes as if he’s scared. He feels calm, there’s nothing to be scared of here, but he wants to show Korse that he can pull it off! Korse smiles and says, “You’ll do well. Give me your gun, and we’ll send you out.” 

***

It’s Frank’s first time out of the city, and he’s not liking it so far. It’s so dirty, nothing at all like the clean, familiar halls and streets of Battery city. There’s so much color, as well. Frank knows that color’s dangerous. It’s not safe to be around, and now he’s surrounded by it. His scared face isn’t hard to put on, and this time there’s a note of it in his voice when he croaks out, “H-hello?” He gets no response and looks around a bit more before steeling himself to start walking.  
Frank's ready to give up his search for the day and set up camp for the night when he hears the rumble of a car. He spins around and feels proud. He’s found his target. Or rather, his target's found him. “Hey! Please, help me, I just got out, I don’t know what to do!” He recites the words he’d been told to say in the voice he’d been told to say them in. A hand holding a gun points out of the window of the car. “Please, don’t shoot! I just need help!”  
The car stops and a man steps out. Frank can’t see his face behind his mask, but knows it’s Party Poison because of the brilliant red hair. “What if I don’t trust you?” The killjoy walks toward Frank.  
“Then just point me in the right direction, I’ll try to find shelter and food myself.” Frank stands his ground, as he’d been told. The Killjoy leader walks forward more and freezes.  
“G-get in the car, we’ll help.”  
Frank smiles in a way he thinks is grateful and relieved. He’s managed to complete his task so far, but there’s something funny going on in his stomach that he’s not sure about. Maybe his lunch hadn’t been good? It doesn’t feel like he’s sick, though. Frank knows how it feels to get sick, he does it a lot. He often worries about his superiors finding him unfit because he gets sick so often, but they just give him medication to take care of it and everything is better. Frank gets in, abruptly stopping the flow of thoughts that was getting completely off from his task. Poison drives fast and doesn’t stop once until they get to a diner that’s practically in shambles. There’s no way Frank can tell where it is, though, he’ll just have to find out later. He has to bring them down quickly, as he’s only got enough medication for two or three weeks, and that’s much longer than he’d like to stay here. If it’s necessary, however, he will. He'll do whatever he needs to help his company and his city.  
“C’mon, let’s get you inside to meet everyone else,” Poison says in the same weak voice as before. Frank briefly wonders what’s wrong with him, then follows him inside the diner. Once they’re inside, Poison calls out to the other Killjoys.  
“Guys, get your asses in here now! We’ve got a visitor.” The others file in from little hideaways and all look similarly surprised. Frank tries to look scared, like he was told. He's still not having many issues doing it.  
“Holy shit, you- we thought-” Poison cuts this one- Frank thinks of what he read in the files he got- Kobra Kid off with a look. “Welcome,” he revises.  
When they’re all in the room, similar looks of worry on their faces, Frank feels something stirring in his chest. Then his stomach, and he feels like he might- “I need- outside!” He stumbles outside and vomits into the sand. When he’s done, he looks up and sees that the Killjoys are around him, looking more worried than before.  
“Did you just quit the drugs?” This is a question Korse hadn’t prepared him for.  
“I...um… yeah,” he answers as best as he can. What drugs? The only thing Frank thinks this one- Jet Star- could be talking about is his medication, and Korse told him not to let them know he had it. It’s even in powder form so it doesn’t make noise. He knows the doses he’s to take, and as long as he doesn’t let them know he’ll be safe. Poison nods and rubs his back. The point of contact feels like it’s on fire, and he can’t quite figure out how to make his breathing return to normal, instead of the shallow wheezing that's coming from his chest. He’s never felt anything like this, at least that he can remember, and he’s stuck between arching into the touch or scrambling away from it. He tries to stay as still as possible to avoid either of those options, but instead lets out a small noise and stands abruptly.  
“It’s okay now! I’m okay!” He knows this is probably suspicious, but he can’t make himself stay under the contact or worried looks anymore. Poison has a careful eye trained on him and- when did he start calling him Poison? Something is definitely wrong with Frank, but his head is buzzing and his chest and stomach are still stirring, and he really doesn’t trust himself to say anything to stop the suspicion. Not when he’s shaking like he is, at least. He would probably just make things worse.   
“Do you remember anything from before you were in Battery City?” Frank is unsure how to answer this, but realizes they’ll ask him what he remembers if he says yes, so he answers honestly.  
“No.” There’s something hollow in Frank’s voice as he says this, though he doesn't know why. He loves Battery City. Poison nods somewhat sadly.  
“I thought so.” Frank knows there’s something wrong with this statement, but can’t be bothered to figure it out right now.  
“Is there a place for me to sleep?” He asks, “I don’t think I can stay awake much longer, it’s been a pretty long day.” Jet Star leads him to a room with a pile of blankets.  
“We pretty much share them so it’s the most padded and warm it can be, just lay wherever you want and we’ll figure out the rest if you’re still asleep when the rest of us sleep. There’s plenty of room.” He smiles in a way that makes Frank’s chest stir again, and he nods, finding a place that’s comfortable in the pile.  
“Thanks, by the way,” Frank smiles, probably the warmest smile he’s ever had. At least that he can remember. “You didn’t need to help me, but you did.” He’s making them believe him. He’s carrying out his orders. Nevermind that saying these things, and being with these people, is making him feel better than he maybe ever has. Frank doesn’t remember exactly when he drifts asleep, head swimming with images of pretty hazel eyes.

_“Fuck, I just, I can’t get that note right!” Frank looks up from where he’s strumming his guitar._  
 _“Dude, it sounds great, you always sound great.” He feels a smile spread onto his face. “ Just give it a minute and come back to it, you’ll get it right.” The man standing beside him pouts._  
 _“But you have to say I’m doing well, it’s like, intrinsically something you do.”_  
 _Frank laughs and sticks his tongue out. “Yeah, because I’m the kind of person to sugarcoat shit.” The man looks like he’s lost, so he pokes at Frank’s side and makes him jump. “Fuck you, not fair!” Frank grins up at him. “Just because you’re some kind of freak who can’t be tickled doesn’t mean you can tickle the rest of us!” The man leans down again, and Frank leans up to press his lips to the man’s cheek. “Get some rest. Figure it out in the morning.” Frank kisses him again. “Love you”_

Frank wakes up and runs outside. He dry heaves, stomach not containing enough to make anything but acid come up. He looks around, dazed, before remembering why he woke up in the first place. The sun had come in through the window, and being used to waking every morning with the sun, he woke with this as well. But this is like no sunrise he’s ever seen. It’s bright, and all kinds of colors he’s never even heard of in rebel stories! He can’t focus on the sunrise though, as he’s heaving again in a matter of seconds. He needs to take his medication. He feels bad because he hasn’t taken it. If he takes it now he should be okay, should be able to get under control.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed some in the first chapter and put it in the second, sorry it's taken a while and isn't very long, I got kinda writer's blockey... I like the chapter a lot, though, and soon we'll figure out what exactly is with Frank!

When Frank walks back into the diner, he realizes how different the world is with the medication ebbing away. The thought scares him, and drives him to move faster to a secluded nook of the place to take his dose. Before he can go anywhere, however, he’s running face first into someone. His meds go flying out of his pocket, and he’s disoriented for a second longer than he should be. Poison picks up the meds.  
“Why do you have this?” His voice wavers slightly, and he doesn’t sound happy at all. Frank doesn’t know how to answer, so he doesn’t. He shrugs. Poison repeats himself, sounding almost angry this time. “Why do you have this?”  
Frank whimpers, sounding like a kicked puppy. “Gee” The name comes out before he even realizes he’s going to say it. “I just...I won’t…” His voice gets weaker and he feels like he’ s going to cry. He still hasn’t looked at Poison’s face. “Gee.” He waits to be yelled at or sent away, but it doesn’t come. Instead, arms wrap around him and a voice sounds next to his ear.  
“It’s okay, I get it. They’re hard to get rid of, and even harder to quit.” A sob wracks through Frank.  
“I’m sorry”  
Poison shakes his head and strands of hair tickle Frank’s cheek. “We’ll just get rid of it. It’ll be okay. You’ll be okay, Frankie.” Frank nods, though he doesn’t feel like it. He feels guilty, and sad, and scared, and basically like a piece of shit. These guys have been so kind to him, and he was sent to betray them. He doesn't feel like he can after this.  
"I want to be." Frank looks at Poison. "Gee's your name, isn't it?" Poison nods somewhat sadly and leans down to put his lips next to Frank's ear.  
"Gerard." There's another feeling in the pit of Frank's stomach that he doesn't understand, but this time instead of being scared by it, it makes him determined. He wants to understand it.  
"My stomach feels fluffy now, what does that mean?" Poison -Gerard- chuckles.  
"I''ll tell you later. Once you get a better handle on life." Frank doesn't understand that, but he figures it's okay as long as Gerard explains later. 

_Frank looks at Gerard, grinning, and runs to hug him. "That was fucking great!" He holds Gerard close to him. "I'm so fucking proud of you, Gee, you're amazing." Frank whispers this part into Gerard's ear, knowing that sometimes Gerard doesn't like talking about getting sober._  
 _"Thanks, Frankie, I love you."_  
 _Frank grinned into Gerard's hair, still not quite used to hearing that. "I love you too, Gee."_

Frank wakes up confused for the second time since getting with the 'joys. He shrugs it off, figuring it'll go away after a bit longer. He sits up and immediately groans. He has to run to make it outside before he pukes. The meds aren't done taking their toll on him, it seems, and he's sick almost constantly.  
The guys stay with him except to go on rounds, and it seems that Poison is almost reluctant to go, shooting Jet and Kobra meaningful looks, which they return. Looking around, it seems that Jet has the first round today, as he's not sleeping like the rest of them. Poison isn't sleeping either, as he shows up when Frank gets to the door of the room.  
"Frankie, are you all right?" His eyes are concerned and his jaw is set.  
"Fuckin' hurt. 'S not the worst though." Poison nods, and Frank remembers his dream. "What does love mean? I mean, I've vaguely heard of it, but I don't really get it."  
"Love is..." Poison looked as though he was struggling to explain it. "Love is when you look at someone and they take your breath away. When you think of them even when they aren't around, and they make you smile." He had a far away look in his eyes.  
"Oh," Frank said, blinking. "Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Sometime into Frank's third week in the desert, he's messing with some scraps Jet found for him the other day. He thinks he might be able to make a bomb with them, if he could find some explosives around. Before he can ask someone where the hell they put those sticks of dynamite they traded for last week, he hears a cry of frustration.  
"Motherfucker!" Poison yells, then storms back into the main building. "AM's not wanting to start, it's gonna take a lot of c's to get someone out here to fix it, maybe one of Dr. D's crew will help." Frank looks up from where he's fumbling with the timer of the almost bomb.  
"Let me look at it," he wipes his hands on his pants. "If it doesn't need a part , I'll probably be able to fix it now." Poison stares, a bit confused. "I worked with cars a while back, I'm pretty good at it."  
Frank goes into the garage and tries to start the Trans Am. The noise it makes is not promising. He's definitely going to have his work cut out for him this time.

***

When Frank finally emerges, he's grinning and covered in grease. "Got it!" He looks at Kobra, who is perched on the counter. "We got something to wipe my hands on?" Kobra looks through the cabinets and drawers, finding some ancient looking napkins and tossing them to Frank. “Thanks, man.” Kobra nods.  
“No problem. Having you around is gonna be useful.” He gives Frank a little half smile. “Is that a fucking bomb?” Kobra motions toward the almost bomb.  
“Shit, yeah,” Frank starts. “All it needs now is some actual explosives and it’ll be done.” He grins. “And maybe some fucking with the timer.”  
Kobra nods and walks out of the room, leaving Frank to his bomb. He doesn't actually have much left to mess with, so he goes to lay down after a little bit. He's been extremely tired lately, what with recovering from the meds and such.  
Frank doesn't dream as he sleeps, and by the time he wakes up he feels thankful for that. He's feeling much better than usual, and he hopes he's finally overcoming the last bit of sickness clinging to him.  
Poison walks into the room sometime later, startling Frank out of his reverie. When Frank sees him, he almost whimpers. He's hit by a wave of something, so quick and hard it catches him mid-thought. His chest hurts and his head is spinning.  
"Oh" The word slips out on a breath, soft. Poison looks at him, confused.  
"What's up, Frankie?" His brow is furrowed and his eyes are wide. Frank shakes his head.  
"Nothing," he starts, not knowing how to say what he's feeling. Frank himself isn't even sure what he's feeling apart from that he's feeling it strong. Poison smiles at Frank and nods.  
"Make sure to tell me if you need anything." Poison sounds as if he knows Frank won't tell him if he does. It makes the feeling in Frank's chest kick up a notch.  
"Just... Stay with me?" Frank just wants Poison near him. He doesn't understand why, but he does. Poison nods and lays next to him.  
"Bad dream or something?" He asks, casting a sideways glance towards Frank, who shakes his head.  
"No, just feeling a little... off, I guess." Poison nods.  
"Well just know you can talk to me about any dreams that confuse you." Frank nods, and soon he's falling asleep again.  
 _Frank's in a dimly lit hotel room, the sheets pooled around his hips. There's a warm body pressed against him, grinding slowly and not touching him at all. He's getting seriously desperate by now, and is about ready to smack the owner of the body, when it moves. Hands are placed over his hips, hard enough to bruise, and he arches into the touch._  
 _"Please," his voice comes out choked, and fuck. He hadn't realized how close he is to full on begging. But he supposes that's what Gerard was counting on. "Gerard, c'mon, please just touch me already!" He arches again, and this time he's met with a warm body covering his and a wet mouth coming up to rest on his own. Suddenly Gerard's grinding down on him, hard and fast, and Frank's so fucking close, if only he had more room or a hand on his dick, he'd be perfect.  
_ Frank wakes with a start. He remembers Gerard's earlier words and looks around for him, jumping a bit when he's sitting up, looking right at Frank. Gerard is a bit flushed, and when Frank looks down they're sporting the same tent in the crotch of their jeans. Frank doesn't know what to make of that, so he does the first thing he can think of. He kisses Gerard.


	4. Chapter 4

Gerard starts kissing Frank back, but pulls away to gasp out, "Frank, what?" He doesn't seem mad, so Frank just goes for it.  
"We were... in my dream, we were touching. Please, Poison, I want..." He cuts himself off, unsure of what to ask for. Lucky for him, he doesn't need to continue. Poison's lips are pressed back to Frank's quick as they left, and he's making these little huffing noises that really get to Frank.  
They’re just starting to get into it when they hear shouting and a bang. The door flies open as they break apart, and Jet barks out a, “BL/Ind,” before turning to shoot at some Dracs that have run in. Frank freezes. He’s turned pale and his head is spinning, and he doesn’t hear when Poison calls out to him. The world around him is muffled, and all he can hear past it is the pounding of his racing heart.  
“Frank!” Poison is yelling, over and over, and finally it breaks through. Frank looks up, eyes wide, and shakes his head.  
He can barely manage more than a whisper, and his voice cracks on his, “I can’t.” They’ve made plans for if BL/Ind attacked, but he was never prepared for this. A week ago if they had shown up, he would’ve helped them attack, but now - now he loves it here. Loves the guys, loves Gerard more than he’d ever known he could. Now he knows what it’s like to feel, and he doesn’t want that to go away.  
“They can’t find me, Poison,” He’s started to shake. “They can’t know I’m here. Tell them you never saw me, or - or that you found me dead in the desert and left me, something, they can’t find me!” Gerard is looking more and more confused, his face a twisted into a mess of concerned eyebrows and a small frown.  
“What? Frankie, what are you talking about?”  
Frank looks up at him, tears shining in his eyes. “They’ll take me away, and I can’t go back. I can’t be stuck in that again, they’ll make me forget you again!”  
Gerard stops. “You’ve been remembering.” Frank nods, and he takes that as his cue to continue. “The dreams? All the times you woke up confused?” Frank nods again. “And today?”  
“Yes, Poison, I can’t forget you again. I love you.” At that, poison yanks Frank to his feet and kisses him.  
“Then we’ve got to go.” Before they can get a step there’s a crash and the door opens up. Korse walks in, and smiles.  
“Well, boys. I don’t think you’ll be going anywhere quite yet.”  
Frank tenses up, then detaches himself from Gerard. “Fuck off,” he starts, prepared to say many not-so-nice things to the man he once considered his boss.  
Korse frowns. “And I was sure you had enough medication to last this long. Did something happen to it?” He looks at Gerard. “And you failed to report back. It seems things have been complicated, and you were not as ready for this as we suspected. Come along then, we’ll have you reeducated and cleaned up.”  
Frank shook his head. “I’m not going back with you. I can’t. I don’t want to forget them, or stop feeling. I need to be here.”  
Korse’s frown deepens, and his voice almost has a bit of anger in place of the usual monotone. “Then we’ll do this the hard way.” He strides forward and grabs Frank by the hair. Gerard reaches for his gun, but fumbles and Korse grabs him, too. “I will not fail my mission, Frank. I am not as weak as you.” Frank cries out as he’s dragged out to a car, and shoved in. He sits, too scared to do anything but tense up more and whimper every once in a while. Gerard, on the other hand, is seething. Dracs have managed to bind both of their arms, and Gerard writhes around, trying to get free.  
“What the fuck was he talking about, Frank?”  
Frank doesn’t answer. He hasn’t moved since being shoved in the car.  
“Frank!” Gerard turns to him, and stops at the look on his face. “Frankie,” he coos, and scoots over to nuzzle into Frank the best he can. “What did they do to you?”  
Frank slumps into Gerard and sobs, “They made me scared of you.” His face closes. “They made me not know you anymore. I wanted to hurt you, Poison.” He falls silent except for the occasional soft crying sound. He wishes he’d never been sent on this mission. He wishes he’d never remembered. But most of all, he wishes he’d never been so stupid as to get caught by BL/Ind in the first place.

***

_Frank is sick of being in the desert. He hates that there’s no food, and he hates that he’s grimy all the time. He hates that tension keeps rising between him and the guys, and that he’s often the one to start fights. He feels like an asshole. He hates feeling like an asshole._  
 _The most recent fight was with Gerard, about having to pick stupid nicknames. They’re not super heroes, for fuck’s sakes. They’re just guys trying to get by. He doesn’t want to wear masks apart from when the dust starts kicking, and even then he’s reluctant._  
 _He gets that he’s probably making a bigger deal out of this than it needs to be, but everything’s just been getting under his skin lately. He needs some serious time, so when the door to Gerard’s room slams shut, Frank walks outside for some air. Static says there won’t be acid rain for another few days, so he should be fine, and it’s getting dark. The air is rapidly cooling along with the fading light, so he needs to be quick. A circle around the abandoned gas station seems like a good idea, he can check the perimeters at the same time as getting some air._  
 _He gets to the back of the station when the noise starts. A low rumble, matched with a high whine. “Who’s out there?” The whine changes pitch, almost like a response. His head starts to feel fuzzy. He can’t hear much other than the whine, and when it changes pitch once more, he falls._  
 _When Frank wakes up, he’s in a white room. He’s clean, and there are fresh white clothes laying out beside the bed. This is when he realizes that something is very wrong._

***

“I’m sorry, Poison,” Frank whispers, “names weren’t stupid. They were smart. I was stupid for getting mad about everything.”  
Gerard shakes his head. “We were all snapping at everything. Before you were gone, we didn’t… I didn’t understand how bad it would be for us to be found. I did a lot of research after… Well, first I tried to go straight up to Battery City and rip the heads off the fucks who took you. But Kobra and Jet stopped me. I hated them for it, for a while. But I understood why once I’d calmed down. I found out more about what BL/Ind does, and how they do it. How they keep people complacent. If they know your name, they know your background, who you care about, and how to control you. Add the meds to that, I didn’t stand a chance. The other guys, maybe. You, definitely, had they not gotten you when you were on your own and your guard was down. But me? Not a chance.”  
Frank sighs. “I wasn’t... I’m not… I’m not as strong as you give me credit for. And you’re stronger. I would have never pulled us together the way you did. And if it had been you that was taken that night, if it had been you… I don’t know what I would’ve done. I would’ve broken…” his voice wavers, and he shakes a bit. “You didn’t. You kept going. You pulled yourself together and started fighting. I would’ve run.”  
Gerard shushes Frank and murmurs, “I know you. You would’ve done the same as me. Maybe even better.”  
Frank wants to protest, wants to say that he wouldn’t, he knows he wouldn’t, but the car pulls to a stop, and they’re dragged into the halls of the corporate building. 

***

Frank is bored. When they got into the building, they were shoved into a room and left there. No one’s been back since, and it’s been at least a day. He knows he’ll be hungry soon, but he also knows not to trust the food. BL/Ind has always been very open about putting medication into just about everything. He’s not sure they’ll try to get him to eat, though. They must know that he won’t. He’s expecting them to take him to the reeducation chambers, wipe him clean. Like they did the first time, that buzz and whine turning into a whirr that his subconscious just can’t seem to forget. A whirr that has him almost blacking out just remembering it.  
“Poison,” he croaks, just to snap himself out of it. But after saying something, Frank realizes he really needs to continue. “Poison, I think they’ve got me. There was this whine and buzz combo, and then a weird whirring, and I woke up not knowing much other than something was wrong. Then it came back, and it just stayed for a while, until I didn’t know anything. And then they told me-”  
“Frank, stop talking!” Poison threw himself at Frank, tackling him to the floor. “You need to be quiet, they’ve got you thinking about it, and that’s how they’ll get you again. You’ll say all the shit they told you, and boom, you’re halfway there again. Then they hit you again and you’re twice as gone as before. So be quiet.” Poison looked down at Frank, whose face had gone blank. His eyes droop and he’s slack. Poison kisses him hard, trying to snap him out of it. It seems like it’s working, Frank kisses back. Until he stops.  
“Poison, I feel really fuzzy. Maybe I should take a nap?”  
“No, Frankie, no naps. You have to stay awake.” Gerard smacks his face a bit, in a last ditch effort, and Frank sits up.  
“Huh?”  
Gerard breaths a sigh of relief. He hadn’t thought that would actually work.  
“Get the fuck off me, man, you’re heavy,” Frank grunts and Gerard complies.  
They don’t talk much after that. There doesn’t seem to be reason to, especially with BL/Ind listening in as they’re sure to be doing. A good amount of time has passed when the door swings open.  
“You,” the Drac snaps at Gerard. “Come with me.” Bolting isn’t an option, Gerard can see other Dracs milling about in the halls, and refusing isn’t an option, either, as this one has a gun. Gerard’s gun was taken from him. He reluctantly gets up and follows the Drac down the hall to a door.  
Inside, Korse is sitting behind a table, another chair pulled to the other side of it, in front of him.  
“Party Poison,” he sneers. “Have a seat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bea and Grace for all the cheerleading and support for this! Also to Bea for her awesome naming skills!


End file.
